


Ancient Rituals

by JanesDoe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Ritual Sex, Sex Pollen, uhaul lesbianing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanesDoe/pseuds/JanesDoe
Summary: Lilith initiates Zelda as new High Priestess with an ancient tradition of a night of revels, and the two get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my lesbian babies-enjoy!  
> leave a comment below for thoughts about a part 2? <3

"Don't be nervous my darling, I know how to care for my most loyal pets."  
The smooth, sweet tone of Lilith's voice, while it was meant to be comforting, only sets Zelda's nerves on fire. Her chest rises and falls rapidly and she wills herself to steel her eyes and appear braver than she is. This was just a ritual, nothing more. She reminds herself of this firmly, as if she hasn't been lusting over the demoness since she was old enough to pray, and could only imagine what Lilith looked like. A lusting that grew thousands of times stronger when she realized that the infuriatingly enchanting Mary Wardell was, in fact, that very demoness she had been praying to.  
Swallowing, Zelda attempts a playful, arched brow.  
"Of course, your highness."  
Her attempts to regain some sort of power in the situation were rendered useless when she involuntarily shuddered. The marble was cold against her back, and the slip of a dress she was wearing provided little protection from the breezy draft of the Church of Night. Despite her best efforts to remain cool and collected, the redhead melts into the demoness. Lilith's hand moves to carefully tuck a red curl behind her ear, and Zelda feels a hot rush of dampness between her thighs.  
"I can smell your arousal, you know." Lilith whispers in her ear, and Zelda deeply inhales the smell of Lilith's perfume, musky and spiced.  
"Just as I can hear all your sweet little prayers."  
The redhead shivers and feels her face grow hot, embarrassed at how aroused she was, and how vulnerable she was lying on the alter, legs spread for her new queen. Her pupils grow larger as the goddess climbs up onto the alter to situate herself between Zelda's trembling thighs.  
"Yes, your highness. I..can't help it."  
She whispers as Lilith leans closer, lips nearly touching hers.  
"I doubt you'll be needing this then...although I would hate to miss out on this thrilling part of the long standing tradition."  
Lilith purrs half sarcastically as she swings a tiny glass vial containing a blood red liquid, a lust potion. For centuries, any time a new High Priest took over, they had been rewarded with a night of revels provided by Lucifer himself. The ritual was a display of Satan's acknowledgment and appreciation of sexuality and physical pleasure, and usually involved several succubus and concubine.  
Since Lilith is now the newly appointed queen of the underworld, it is only right that she should bestow the same reward for the first High Priestess. Except Zelda, unlike her predecers, did not ask for concubines. She desired Lilith herself. Which came as a very pleasant suprise indeed for the demoness.  
"I suppose we should honor doctrine, should we not?"  
Zelda quips, trying her best not to seem overly enthusiastic.  
"Always so devout, my High Priestess."  
The demoness rasps, her eyes dark and lusty, her hands making their way up Zelda's legs and resting on her thighs. Squeezing Zelda's thigh with one hand, she puts the glass up to  
her red lips. Tensing, Zelda leans back and swallows the potion, then looks directly into the demoness' eyes. Lilith smiles, pleased with her servant, and captures Zelda's lips with her own. The kiss is overwhelming, dominating Zelda and coaxing her mouth open, coaxing her legs open and she moves closer to her, pressing herself against Zelda's core.  
"Ah...my queen..wait.."  
Zelda gasps and pulls back, the effects of the potion hitting her like a brick wall. Every nerve sets ablaze and she grows hot, too hot. Liltith smiles and gives Zelda a patient look of understanding.  
"I know it's overwhelming, just breath."  
She coos, stroking the redhead's arms. The simple touch makes Zelda gasp, the overstimulation giving way to pleasure, and a burning need in her core. She wastes no time in leaning in for another kiss. Lilith smiles into the kiss, and Zelda feels a hand slip under her dress and caress her sensitive breast.  
"Oh my gods....my queen.."  
Zelda gasps, arching up into her touch like a cat. Lilith chuckes at her sensitivity, and begins to work the redhead's breast as she kisses her way down the porcelain of her neck.  
"I think we're on a first name basis now, my dearest Zelda."  
She whispers in her ear and slowly begins sliding Zelda's slip up her legs, until Zelda grows impatient and practically rips if off herself. Lilith's lips on her, sucking on her pressure point, her hand that was now making it's way to Zelda's dripping core, it was all too much but not enough.  
"Lilith, I need you to fuck me. Please...I need you." She finally manages, now grinding herself up against Lilith's hand that was now resting on her mound.  
"As you wish."  
The demoness smirks and swiftly stands, then yanks on Zeldas legs to slide her down so that she was standing between the redhead's legs. Zelda releases a soft squeak of suprise, the noise making Lilith's blood boil with need. Never in all her centuries had she ever craved another being so strongly as she craved the Spellman matriarch. She had listened to the woman's prayers for years, and yet when she met her for the first time, when Zelda was tangible, Lilith was nearly struck down by her beauty. Since, the demoness had been looking forward to dominating the woman below her, making her scream her name.  
She slowly sinks down to her knees and reaches up to clasp onto Zelda's ass, then drags her till her folds are pressed against Lilith's lips. Zelda releases a guttural moan, dropping all her pretense of being a refined, cold witch. "F-fuck...Lilith...yes.." Zelda sighs, tangling her fingers in Lilith's hair. Lilith hums against Zelda and makes slow circles around her clit before dropping a kiss on it. The redhead cries out at this, her body burning with desire. She wonders briefly if this is solely the potion, or if her personal lust has taken over. Lilith continues at a relentlessly slow pace, flickering her tongue across Zelda's soaking folds, until the High Priestess can't take it any longer.  
She grabs a hold of Liliths arms and forces her up to plant small, frenzied kissing on the corners of Lilith's mouth, then her jaw and neck. "I need you inside me...please Lilith, I need you to ruin me." Zelda moans, slowly working to unbutton the back of Lilith's low cut dress as she sucks on her neck.  
"Let me help you." Lilith croons. With one movement of her hand she is stripped down to just a regal, emerald robe. The fabric hangs open, allowing Zelda to marvel at her voluminous breasts and tight body. Zelda swallows, taking her in with greedy eyes. Before she can make another move, Lilith is pinning her against the alter, their legs tangled together. The redhead's hands explore Lilith's body, finding the places that make the demoness weak as the two kiss once more. Zelda slowly moves her hand down and slips between the two, and begins slowly stroking Lilith's folds. Lilith allows herself a low groan and grinds into Zelda's hand for a moment before reaching down to grab it and pull it away.  
"Tonight is about you, my little minx. And I've waited such a long time to hear you moan my name like a wanton whore."  
Lilith purrs, and slips each of Zelda's fingers in her mouth to suckle off her own juices. Zelda's bones feel like jelly as Lilith releases her hand. She opens her mouth to respond but was cut off by Lilith swiftly pushing two fingers into her throbbing core. Zelda practically screams and immediately rocks against her hand. Lilith keeps her upright and pulls Zelda into her lap, allowing the woman to grind into her.  
"Yes, right there. Lilith..I've wanted you for so long...you feel so...fucking good.."  
Lilith drinks in Zelda with dark eyes and begins massaging her clit with her thumb, driving Zelda into a desperate frenzy.  
"Do you dream of me, Zelda? I know you like to touch yourself and think of me...I hear you whispering my name at night under your covers." Lilith growls.  
Zelda keens and lets out a filthy moan.  
"Yes..I've not been able to stop thinking about you...I've been aching for you." She admits.  
The demoness plays Zelda's body like an instrument, whispering praises into her ear as her free hand fondles her breast. Her pants and moans grow faster and louder, giving away to cries of pleasure and pleads for more.  
"Are you going to cum for me, my good girl? My good little Priestess?"  
Lilith coos in her ear, fucking Zelda with another finger now. Zelda nods, unable to form words as her vision begins to fade, the potion intensifying her pleasure tenfold.  
"Yes....mmm...please let me cum, my queen.." She begs and Lilith lightly pinches the redhead's clit, sending her over the edge. Her pleasure comes in waves as she finally screams, overwhelmed by the feeling. Right as she is coming back down and catching her breath, she feels Lilith's hand speeding up inside her again, sending her crashing once more, then twice more, until she cums so many times she loses count, eyes rolling in the back of her head and toes curling to the point of cramping. As the redhead rocks against her and groans, Lilith withdraws her hand. Zelda whines at the contact and Lilith pushes her to lie back against the cold marble once more.  
"Lilith...I'm spent.." She breathes but the demoness ignores her, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the redhead's folds.  
Zelda can't help her body's reaction and jerks up against her.  
"Hmm.. I think someone has a bit more fight in them left."  
Lilith winks and begins to lick and suck at Zelda at a zealous pace, working up Zelda once again.  
"Gods...Satan in hell, Lilith I can't...I can't cum again...it's too much..I'm gonna.."  
Zelda pleads, already having orgasmed more than times than she ever had in her life.  
"Yes you can, my love."  
Lilith coaxes, and the combination of the nickname and the way the demoness slid her tongue into her right at that moment make Zelda's whole body convulse, screaming Lilith's name again and again like a prayer.  
When the waves subside, Lilth leans up to place a gentle kiss on Zelda's lips.  
"You are quite a fun plaything, Zelda Spellman. I think that perhaps this ritual could be a little more...frequent."  
She whispers against her lips before vanishing, leaving Zelda with a small smile and a newfound appreciation for ancient tradition.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith often think of eachother since their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another horny fic for my tumblr gays. let me know what you guys think in the comments below!

Lilith releases a heavy sigh and slumps her shoulders, finally allowing herself to be exhausted in the comfort of her chambers. Being the ruler of hell, it seems, is not nearly as fun as she had originally thought. Sure, it was thrilling to damn some rapist to hang by one toe while a crow pecks out his organs for all of eternity. But Lilith is tired of all the ridiculous bickering about doctrine, and the fact that she had to constantly prove to the council that she, despite being a woman, was in fact a fit ruler. The demoness rolls her eyes and huffs, trying to release the tension she had built in her body throughout the day. Taking a hold of her bedpost, she unzips her dress and works her way out of it, the heavy fabric proving to be much more difficult to wear than it looks. 

Lilith quickly slips on her favorite green robe and ties it loosely around herself, then sinks onto the chair of her vanity. As she runs a brush through her now unruly brunette hair, she stares into the mirror. Above all, she is lonely. Truth be told, the escapade with the Spellman matriarch had left her shaken. Lilith couldn't stop thinking about her, the way her body trembled against her, the trust and adoration in her eyes even when she was in the midst of pleasure. Though it had been a week already, Lilith's mind would often wander during council meetings, thinking of her lips and her strawberry blonde hair.

In the dead of night, Lilith wondered what it would be like if she stole Zelda away, far from the Academy and her family, and forced her live in hell with her. She sometimes fantasizes about it, about being completely wicked and selfish and having the High Priestess all to herself. She knows she can't. Truth be told, she would hate to see Zelda in pain. So instead, she resorted to watching her through their mirrors, charming them like she had done before to monitor Sabrina. After only a week, Lilith knows all of Zelda's quirks and small routines around the house. She knows that Zelda wakes up earlier than the rest of the family just to sit at the kitchen table with a cigarette in one hand and a coffee in the other, no doubt for some peace and quiet. The redhead also likes to listen to the mortal radio when she's alone, and hums along with those awful pop songs, though Lilith knows that she would never tell a soul. Lilith also watches Zelda's heartache when Sabrina is hurt, and the way she hides her anxieties about her niece with a strict, cold persona. 

The demoness smiles as she slowly begins to braid her hair and taps her mirror, excited to see Zelda after a long day. She peers into the sister's bedroom, and finds Zelda sitting up in bed reading while Hilda frantically throws on a cardigan. Lilith smirks at the irritated brow Zelda pulls. 

"Do I look okay, Zee? Dr Cee said this place was pretty fancy." Hilda asks anxiously. Rolling her eyes, Zelda puts down her book. 

"You look marvelous, dear. Now go lest you decide that you want to change for the fifth time." 

Hilda takes the not so subtle hint and shuffles to Zelda to kiss her on the cheek, then scampers out with an excited squeak. Lilith watches as Zelda listens for the front door to close, then immediately turns off the light and adjusts herself on the bed. The demoness sighs, she was too late for the day. Just as she was about to tap the mirror once again to go to sleep herself, she hears it. A soft, almost inaudible whine causes a shiver to run down Lilith's spine, and she leans closer to the mirror to get a better look. Zelda was now running one hand up her own thigh, pushing back the fabric of her tight nightdress to reach her core. Suddenly feeling dirty, vouyeristic but above all, painfully aroused, she watches Zelda slowly massage herself though her panties, letting out a string of soft sighs and gasps. 

Watching the scene, Lilith slowly begins unconsciously rocking into her chair, desperate for contact against her throbbing clit. At that moment, Zelda releases a muffled, high pitched moan as she thrusts two fingers into herself, her panties now thrown to the ground. She grinds against her own hand and Lilith watches her whole body arch off the bed. Giving up on remaining composed, Lilith unties her robe and reaches between her legs, gasping sharply as she strokes her own wet folds. 

"Ah..Lilith..mm" 

Lilith's eyes go wide, thinking she bad been caught and quickly stops. But Zelda hasn't stopped fucking herself, in fact she was going even faster now, her sighs and muffled moans leaving her mouth like a mantra. Lilith feels a wave of wetness soak her chair as she realizes that Zelda was thinking of her queen while she was touching herself, clearly not satiated after their meeting last week. Now gripping the vanity table, Lilith slowly slips a finger inside herself and matches Zelda's pace, each uncontrollable moan that the redhead releases spurring the demoness on further.

The High Priestess' groans were growing faster now, and she releases a whine of frustration. Lilith smirks, knowing that her own fingers paled in comparison to the demoness' mouth on her. She considers teleporting to the mortuary, grabbing a hold of Zelda's hair and fucking her from behind until Zelda is screaming her name. She also considers bringing Zelda here so she can lower the redhead onto her mouth, and allow Zelda to ride her face till the next day. If she wanted to, she could be there in an instant to mark her territory and give Zelda the release she desperately needs. The demoness knows she cannot betray Zelda's trust, however, and settles for observing. By this time, Zelda was now kneeling on the bed, riding her own fingers like her life depended on it. The sight made Lilith herself blush and release a guttural groan. She loses herself in the pleasure of it all, eyes now closing and intensely listening to Zelda's filthy noises as she fucks herself. 

"Lilith...if you can hear me...I need you here...please bless me tonight." 

Lilith stops when the silence is broken by Zelda's gasping plea. The Spellman matriarch was now pleading for Lilith to pay her a divine visit. And Lilith couldn't be happier to oblige.


	3. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Zelda face their demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely lesbians, here's another chapter!  
> For clarification: this fic takes place right after Lilith takes the throne and before Zelda knows that Sabrina is actively fucking up the whole universe and blah blah blah. So the little grace period of everyone chilling :) Just let me have this one, okay??

Lilith releases a guttural groan and pulls at Zelda's disheveled curls, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

"Ah..yes..Zelda, my pet..don't stop."

She manages as the redhead eagerly laps at her core, meeting her lover's gaze with dark, lustful eyes. Her eyes drink in the sight of the demoness squirming beneath her, breasts heaving and back arched up off the bed. She loved watching Lilith give into her own lust under her, wilting and whining like a succubus. The two had been at it for hours, starting with a not so innocent prayer whispered by Zelda that morning about just how much she would love to serve her queen-specifically between her legs. Emboldened by their weeks spent together, Zelda called on the demoness often and vice versa. Lilith had begun making routine trips to the Head Priestess's office at the Academy just to have her way with her on Zelda's own desk, or would summon Zelda to the woods for a midnight escapade. Though neither would admit it, the visits were not just about satiating their own overactive libidos. More times than not, the two would wake in the morning next to eachother, tangled in one another's limbs, or Zelda curled in Lilith's embrace with Lilith's face buried in Zelda's hair. Lilith would slip out silently early in the morning so as not to wake Zelda, but not without first leaving a chaste kiss on her lover's lips as she slept. And though the redhead would never admit it, she was almost always awake for the secret kisses. 

Zelda's tongue quickens on Lilith's soaked folds and she slips two fingers inside her core, letting out a soft groan at how tight and hot her queen feels around her hand. She lifts her head to get a better view of Lilith unraveling underneath her, hips desperately grinding against her palm. 

"Does that feel good, my queen? What do you need me to do to you?" 

She growls, voice hoarse with arousal and the cigarette she just barely finished before Lilith manifested at the mortuary at the stroke of midnight and pounced on the priestess. 

"Fuck me harder..I want your pretty mouth on me and I want you to fuck me like the good girl you are." 

Lilith whines, just barely holding onto her grip of dominance over the woman between her legs. Zelda smiles, amused at her lover trying desperately to retain control over the situation and not show how she was quickly she was becoming unraveled, or how much she needed Zelda's touch.

"I live to please."

Zelda coos and kisses the soft inside of Lilith's thigh before enveloping her clit with her lips and sucking. Arching off the bed, the demoness nearly screams, and Zelda takes advantage of the new angle to slip a third finger inside of her throbbing cunt and fucking her like her life depends on it. Lilith grips onto the bed sheets with one hand and Zelda's hair with the other, unable to hold on any longer. She cums screaming slurs of praises and pleads for more, losing her pretense of regality as she succumbs to the intense pleasure given relentlessly by the woman on top of her. Zelda rides out Lilith's orgasm, stroking just the right spot inside her and sits up to kiss Lilith's breast, trailing her lips up to her clavicle and neck. Liltith whines as she comes down from the high and pulls Zelda flush against her, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck, legs around her waist. She captures Zelda's lips with her own, moaning as she tastes herself on the priestess's lips. The kiss is tender and Zelda relaxes into her embrace, straddling her hips. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if made for one another. Lilith pulls away lightly and runs long nails along Zelda's back, looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes. 

"That was perfect. You're perfect, my darling."

She whispers so tenderly it sends a shiver throughout Zelda, which did not go unnoticed by the woman under her. Trying to hide how deeply the words affected her, Zelda kisses her again quickly before attempting to climb off Lilith. She doesn't get far before Lilith grips onto her hips so that she remains straddling her, and sits up so that Zelda is on her lap. Lilith's eyes bore into Zelda's, her fingers stroking her hips. The touch is gentle but firm and dominant, warming the redhead's body and she allows her body to relax into it.

"Come back with me. Come live with me in Hell."

"What?"

"I want you next to me when I wake up. I want to come home to you in my bed. I want to see you every morning and every night, not just a few times a week. I want all of you."

Lilith's eyes were ablaze with passion, her grip now ferocious and possessive. The redhead swallows hard, her heart going a thousand miles a minute. Though it hurt her to think so, she had thought she was simply a plaything or concubine for the demoness, nothing more. The idea that Lilith wanted her so badly in this way made her heart flutter and her head feel dizzy. Though she tried to contain it, she could not deny that she desired Lilith, in every sense. She had spent hours the last few weeks fantasizing about the very thing that Lilith was proposing, but never allowed herself to entertain the thought for long, thinking it was unobtainable. But now, knowing her feelings were mutual, with Lilith's desperate grip on her, she was unsure. 

"Say something." 

Lilith pleads softly, more vulnerable than Zelda thought was possible for the demoness. She didn't know how deeply Lilith desired her, her warmth against her own skin. She also didn't know how lonely Lilith was, and how she slipped out early each morning because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave if she stayed to see Zelda wake each morning, knowing she couldn't stay. 

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Do you not want me?" 

Lilith presses, her brows furrowing and grip growing harder. 

"I do, Lilith. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. I just...I have my family here. And the Academy. I can't just leave it all behind."

Zelda whispers, slowly reaching to stroke Lilith's hair. Lilith nearly growls and pushes the redhead off of herself then stands at the edge of the bed, gripping onto the end of the mattress so she's hovering over the kneeling redhead, who was pulling a robe onto herself slowly, not breaking their eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. I am your queen. You worship me, not your family or the Academy. If I wanted to, I could take all of it from you."

Lilith growls, eyes darkening as she looms over the woman. Zelda's heart races and she scoots back on the bed. She had never seen Lilith this possessive, this desperate. She takes a breath, trying to collect herself and not let the demoness sense her fear. 

"Is this a request or an order then?" 

Zelda dares, and Lilith grabs her, pulling her to her feet and shoving her against the bedroom wall. Gasping, Zelda presses herself against it, physically shrinking under her. Lilith watches as the redhead wilts and surrenders to her, clearly frightened. She immediately lets the woman go, stepping away from her. The demoness knew too well that Zelda's reaction to her aggression was muscle memory. The awful heaviness of realization of her own reaction to rejection and aggression sets in as she watches Zelda tremble. Lilith runs a hand through her hair and backs away from the woman, pulling her robe closed around her and crossing her arms, immediately disgusted with herself. 

"Lilith, I..."

"Stop. You don't have to say anything."

Lilith whispers, voice shaking, her guard dropping and hands resting at her sides in surrender. Zelda slowly approaches, not daring to touch her. 

"Lilith... you know I can't. My family needs me...and you know that we can't do this."

"I know." 

Lilith presses her lips together, unable to look at the woman standing before her. 

"I love you." 

The redhead whispers, not waiting for or needing an answer before she wraps her arms around the demoness's waist and presses a kiss to her lips, coaxing her mouth open with her own. Lilith loses herself in the embrace, barely processing the three words that she had never heard, not genuinely, in centuries. She loves the woman in her arms, but she can't have her. Not how she wanted. And it would kill her. Zelda pulls away to look in her eyes, and finds a hardened gaze. 

"Lilith..?" 

"Don't summon me again. I don't want to see you. Just...leave me alone."

She whispers harshly, steeling herself to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Before Zelda can reply, she pulls away and disappears with a flick of her hand, leaving the priestess shivering and alone.


End file.
